The Luck of Luffy
by dingchavez1984
Summary: How lucky can one boy be? Luffy seems to be testing that theory out. Luffy Nami Nojiko Vivi Alvida
1. Default Chapter

**The Luck of Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of One Piece, please don't sue I don't have much money.**

A dark cloud passes overhead, the winds die down to a whimper, the very heavens ask for blood, and while all this is happening a young man is laughing his head off. When a person first looks at the young man there seems to be nothing unusual about him, although he does seem a bit out of it, at least from the way he is acting. Wearing a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a red vest, to top it all off he carries a straw hat in his hands. Twirling it like a disc, the young man seems to be overly calm considering the weather that greets the horizon. Only one thing characterizes this individual as extraordinary, he is a rubber man, or more precisely he can stretch and bounce like he is made from something similar to rubber.

"Luffy! Get down here, it's too dangerous up there. The storm is getting worse, hey are you listening to me?"

Turning his head, the youth looks into the eyes of a young woman, she radiates warmth, the very look in her eyes conveys all the emotion needed. "Nami, come sit outside, it's just getting good."

Shaking her head, Nami walked toward her comrade and captain. "Are you insane? The storm will throw you into the water, don't you understand? You will drown, no one will be able to save you once the storm grows worse."

"You worry too much, it will be fine."

"And you worry too little, now let's just go inside, I don't want to be swept away by a tsunami wave."

Watching as the girl walks toward the cabin doors, Luffy goes into a sort of trance like state, 'Nami has gotten more pretty…hmmm….she needs more meat…mmmmm….meat…I wonder if Sanji can cook up some more?'

Failing to see the upside to staying outside anymore, Luffy heads toward the cabin, hoping with all his might that there is enough meat for a good meal.

While the crew of the Going Merry relaxed in the cabin, the storm took on more water and soon was becoming a maelstrom of destruction. It was if the heavens themselves wanted to destroy the tiny ship, Luffy must have pissed off one to many of the deities that ran the world. Although it may seem impossible for the ship to survive, it will, because of the determination and overall stubbornness of the crew and captain of the Going Merry.

In the lower cabins Luffy and co. were enjoying a hot meal away from the biting winds of the maelstrom. "Hey Sanji! More meat……meat…..meat…."

"Enough already, you had 3 pounds of it already, I refuse to cook you anymore."

Hanging his head in disappointment Luffy decided to steal some from Ussop, "Hey Luffy get away from my plate, it's my food."

"Who says?"

"It's on my plate!"

"Oh….okay."

While Nami was watching the two argue, she thought about all the things that she had gone through with the crew of the Going Merry and with Luffy. 'I guess a little more meat here and there won't kill me.'

"Hey Luffy, you can have mine, I'm not hungry."

A smile illuminating his face, Luffy snatched the meat from Nami's plate and devoured it in under 5 seconds. "What the heck do you think your doing? That was Nami-chan's share, give it back you maggot."

"But Sanji, she said it was alright."

"I know what she said, now hand over your plate. Here you go Nami-chan, my extra special Five Alarm Chili."

Looking at the beautiful bowl of chili, Luffy's mouth was watering and he was drooling all over the boat. "Hey can I get some of that Sanji?"

"NO!"

Nami feeling pity for the captain of the ship, spooned a mouthful to the insatiable youth. "Now let me finish this chili Luffy, and thank you Sanji-san."

"Ahh…no need for formality Nami-chan. Call me Sanji-kun, I mean if you are going to be having my children it is only right."

"Wha?"

"Something I said?" Delivering a slap that was heard around the world, Nami exited the galley and headed downstairs toward her sleeping quarters. "Uhh…you okay Sanji? And is she coming back for that?" Not waiting for an answer, Luffy scooped up the chili and downed it in one gulp. "Ahhh…that really hit the spot, oh well, I'll see how Nami is doing."

Sanji stood dumbfounded as he couldn't comprehend what he had done wrong, 'Did I come on too strongly? Did I scare Nami-chan away?'

Knocking on the door lightly, Luffy waited for admittance, he had learned the hard way what happened when he didn't knock. in…"

"Nami? You okay?"

"Luffy? Yeah…I'm fine…sob…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For running out of the galley before I could explain why I did it."

Not quite on the same page as Nami, Luffy tried a different tactic, he started to worm his way over to where Nami was currently lying down. When he had reached a good distance, Luffy sprung into action, "Hahahahahahahah….stop Luffy….hahahahahhaha….I mean it."

Soon the both of them were rolling around on the ground, "Gotcha…now who's going to get tickled?" Nami was straddling the captain's waist, tickling him mercilessly while he was just trying to get away from the quick fingers of Nami-chan.

Fortunately for Luffy, the storm chose the right moment to slam into the boat, effectively flipping their positions with Luffy on top and Nami on the bottom. Unfortunately, it left Luffy in a most uncomfortable position, he was the one straddling Nami-chan. "Uhh…Luffy….do you mind getting off of me?"

Luffy was trying but the fall had entangled his arms and legs, he was stuck in that position until he untied himself. With a final slam, the pair of youths rolled once more, but this time their mouths came together by accident.

Nami was trying to savor the moment, while Luffy was trying to figure out what the heck was happening. 'Mmmmmm….Nami tastes good….kind of like meat….mmmmm….meat…."

Soon Nami was massaging the contours of her captain's body, she could feel all the war scars and the amount of muscularity that Luffy had built over time. 'Hmmm….he's definitely more muscular than I remembered.'

Moaning into the kiss, Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami and held on gently, letting Nami do all the things she always wanted to do. But as with all good things in life, they must always end, at least until another begins.

With another rock of the ship the two were separated, "Ummm….Luffy….I'm…..uh….I have to go to bed."

"Uh….yes Nami….good night…."

Walking a bit uneasily Luffy tried to get back into his own hammock, 'Good night Luffy…thank you.'

**Author's Notes: So how do you like my new story, if you have any comments good or bad please write a review. Anyways, I got to go, thank you again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Luck of Luffy

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of One Piece, please don't sue me.

Luffy was at a crossroads, for you see he didn't want to risk his friendship with Nami, but he also really liked Nami. He didn't know what to do, so he went to a friend, well kind of, he had only met her a few days ago but still he thought of her as a good friend. "Vivi-san? Are you busy?"

Turning around the Princess of Arabasta looked upon the captain of the Going Merry, "No, is there something you need Luffy?" Shaking his head, Luffy screwed up his courage and dove right in, "I have a question about a girl, how do you tell her that you like her?"

Believing this was a wish come true, Vivi tried her best to stay composed, 'I don't want to show my hand before he really confesses, I mean I hope he confesses.'

"Well all you have to do is say what you feel, it will go from there. Here why don't you practice on me?"

Luffy was surprised by her candor, but if this was a chance to actually practice the words then it couldn't go wrong when he talked to Nami-chan. "Okay, thank you Vivi-san. Here goes nothing….I like you…I really want to spend my life with you….uhhhh…is that good Vivi-san?"

Drifting off into her own little world, Vivi took Luffy's word's to heart, "Oh that was wonderful Luffy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Without any actual thought going through her head, Vivi launched herself at the haphazard captain, the captain was a bit startled and that is why he didn't have the good sense to run away. Vivi was embracing the captain like a long lost lover, effectively stunning the captain and making him an unwilling partner in a kiss that lasted for a good long time. 'I have so much love for this man, but he seems to be preoccupied, maybe he needs a kick start?' Massaging his face, Vivi tried to garner a response from her loved one, Luffy soon stopped his struggles and participated with a passion in the activities that tied the world together. 'I knew a little suggestion would do it, wow….I didn't know you could do that….mmmmmm….he knows the right spot….ahhh….'

Soon the two were on the cabin floor, wrestling for position and trying their best to make the other feel how wonderful they were feeling. Although a tiny part of Luffy's brain was getting a little anxious, but the more important part of his mind was trying to comprehend how Vivi was doing the things that at last count he could only do.

The couple were in the thralls of passion and soon all the world vanished but for the pair of them. They could neither see nor hear what was happening outside their little world, it was a wonderful sensation and Vivi wasn't about to let it go anytime soon. Believing it was best not to get caught on the floor, Vivi guided the pair into the pantry closet in hopes of avoiding a confrontation if they were discovered. A few tussles here and there, the boat seemed to be shaking with pent up rage, either that or the storm outside was raging like an inferno. The jars of spices came crashing down upon the two, but Luffy took the brunt of the damage since he protected Vivi with his elastic body. "Are you okay Vivi-chan?"

Those were the first words that had been spoken since their embrace, she held onto Luffy and nodded into his shoulder. "I will be back, I must check on the crew and the boat. Please wait for me here…mmmmm….you taste like berries….sweet….berries.."

Vivi would not let Luffy go without a last kiss, which seemed to be a filled with more passion than ever before. "Please come back to me, I cannot live without you…please?"

Nodding his head, Luffy went to check on the crew, 'Great…this is just great…what the heck am I supposed to do now? I mean with Nami and Vivi, it seems the world is either with me or playing a really funny joke on me. Ahhh…forget that stuff for now…now what caused all those tremors on the boat? Could it be a Sea King?'

Stepping onto the deck Luffy was assaulted by the winds of the hurricane, the riggings and the very mast was coming loose at the seams. 'If this keeps up we will be buried in the on coming wave, what the heck are we going to do? I better get that mast down before it breaks and destroys the cabin's below.'

Latching his hands onto the mast Luffy broke it off at the base, 'Maybe I can do something useful with this, a barricade on the door? Hmmm….or a cross that will make it so the debris and our own ship doesn't destroy the lower levels?' Placing the mast close to the cabin doors, Luffy hoped to spare the lower decks and sacrifice whatever was on the top of the ship.

When was through he went to check on the rest of the crew, Nami seemed to be sleeping still, Ussop took a hit to the head but nothing fatal, Sanji was sleeping soundly in his own hammock, while Zoro seemed to be always sleeping or taking a nap. 'The crew is fine, but that still doesn't explain what was happening to the ship a few minutes ago. What was all that about?'

Well when you ask questions sometimes you get answers that you don't always like, for example when a person asks how they look, many people are jerks and will tell them that they look repulsive. Although in this case it is not a matter of looks, just a little too much company on the Going Merry. "Hello there lover boy, how are you doing?"

Delivering a side kick, Luffy was surprised to find that he could not connect on the kick. "Alvida, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just stopped by for a little visit, now how is the crew? The long nose get a little bump on his head? I told my crew to be gentle, oh well you know how it is, right?"

Shaking his head, Luffy held Alvida to the wall, "Get off my ship and stop harming my nakama (comrades)."

"Oh I can't do that sugar, I have to do what I like it helps me sleep at night. Now come over here so I can give your reward."

Grasping Luffy in her arms Alvida delivered a kiss that was as passionate as either Nami's or Vivi's. Soon she had him in her grip, he was falling into her trap and loving every minute of it. 'Stop…now….she's going to hurt Vivi and Nami….go….Now!'

Breaking free of her hold, Luffy charged back into the cabins, "Vivi-chan, Nami-chan, where are you?"

Unfortunately for the both of them, the girls had already been capture. "Looky what we have here fellas, fresh meat, now which of you wants to try it out first?"

"Me….I want the one on the left you guys can have her after I'm done."

Nami was frightened to death but would not let it show, 'Luffy, please save me….please help me.' Almost bidden by her very thoughts, Luffy emerged from the doorway, "Get away from her you bastards, I will make each and every one of you pay for what you have done to my friends."

Delivering kick upon kick, Luffy was the devil incarnate, he was showing the Alvida crew why he was worth 30 billion beli. His eyes were like demon's he held no mercy in them, the crew knew that they should have stayed on the ship. "I will never let them be hurt, do you understand me?" By the time Luffy was done the walls were covered in blood and the men were reduced to mice whimpering about their numerous bruises and bumps.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Amazed by the sheer ferocity of Luffy's attacks both women just sat slack jawed, Luffy was getting worried they didn't seem to be responding. "Nami? Vivi?"

With a quick shake of her head, Nami came out of her trance, "Yes Luffy were okay, you stopped them before they could do anything. Thank you." Nami fell into Luffy's arms, "Nami-san? Are you okay? I think she's tired Luffy, we should get to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea Vivi-chan, let me help you."

"Uh…uh…uh….I didn't say you could go yet."

"Alvida!"

"Ahh….I love the way you call my name, how bout it Vivi-san we can take him together? I don't mind sharing, he is really a handful when you get him."

At this point Nami wakes up, "Wha….Luffy?"

"I didn't do anything, I mean she did it all I had nothing to do with it."

"Now that's not a nice way to put it Luffy-kun, he loved it girls, so how bout it?"

The girls were trying their best to kill Alvida, but Luffy held them back, "She's just trying to provoke you, let her go, she can do no harm anymore."

"That isn't true Luffy, I can still do many things to you. And I just can't wait for it, you can either take it like a man….oooohhh that sounds good. Or you can whine like a little girl, either way you are going to take it."

Feeling that the woman needed a face lift, Nami and Vivi both delivered a well-timed uppercut. "Hohohoho…that was amusing, any more?"

Looking at their hands, both Nami and Vivi seemed to be burned, "Didn't I tell you that no one can touch me? And those burns are proof that, your fists just slid off and at such speeds no wonder it burned."

Walking toward Luffy, Alvida was looking at her prize, 'Oh this will be so much fun, I've got you now lover boy.'

"Enough, stay away from Luffy-kun."

"Luffy-kun? Since when are you so familiar with Luffy, Vivi-san?"

"Uh….I meant Luffy not Luffy-kun, sorry Nami-san."

"I don't think so, now tell me what happened."

"Uh…girls, I think we have other problems."

Looking around, the girls saw to their horror that Alvida had tied up Luffy with his own two hands. "Now that your ready, I think I will savor this, oh girls, want to try a piece?"

"Get away from him!"

"Yeah what she said."

"Come on we can share him, I mean look at him he can't do a thing about it. Let's just make him feel happy, eh?"

While the girls were contemplating this, Luffy was surprised by their actions, "Nami! Vivi!"

"Oh right, sorry Luffy. We've decided, we'll share him this time but next time he's all mine."

"What are you talking about Vivi? I wanted him first."

"I want him Nami, can't you wait your turn?"

"Would you two cut it out and get over here. I want to taste him again."

There was only one thing going through Luffy's mind, 'This could be really bad.'

****

Authors Notes: So how do you like the second chapter? Anyways leave a review if you please, I like to know how well I am writing. Well, I got to go, see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Luck of Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of One Piece, please don't sue I don't have much money.**

Once the girls had finished with their fun, they set about the arduous task of splitting the timing to share Luffy. "How bout if I get him every Sunday, Monday and Tuesday?"

"I don't think so Vivi, that is 3 days out of 7, I should be getting that amount."

"Don't be silly Nami, if anyone is going to get three days with Luffy-kun it will be me, I mean I am the most beautiful on this ship."

"Would you just tone it down Alvida? I mean all you have been talking about is shagging Luffy and your own stinking beauty, I mean your not ugly but come on."

"Fine, but only if you all agree that I am the most beautiful."

"No way, I mean look at me I assure you a Princess is the most beautiful."

While all this was going on, Luffy was crawling his way to the cabin's, 'Maybe if I make as little sound as possible I can escape unscathed.' Unfortunately for Luffy, Alvida used her mace to hold him in place, "Now girls, you are boring Luffy, see he is running away, how bout another round lover boy?"

Remembering the "rounds" Luffy was trying his best to get away from the pirate queen's grasp. "Well look at that he's raring to go, you girls alright for a second round?"

"Sounds good to me, how bout you Princess?"

"Ummm….maybe we should ask Luffy first, he seems to be running away Alvida-san."

Looking behind her, Alvida saw to her dismay that her captive had escaped, 'He's sneaky I like that in a man, plus his body is something that I cannot turn down.'

The women continued the pursuit for their lover and captive, "Get him before he gets to the cabin door, if he locks it we'll never catch him."

"I am not a commodity to be traded around, please let me go?"

"We don't want you as a commodity, we want your love, do you understand?" Although it seemed Luffy was listening, he was in actuality destroying the lock mechanism and plotting his escape route. "I understand, but I got to go." Without further ado, Luffy threw open the door and delved into the depths of the ship. "Darn him, he tricked us, anybody got a sword we can break down this door with?"

"I got a mace, but it will probably do more harm than good, I mean it is not exactly the most accurate of tools."

Feeling the clock slipping away, Nami used all her resources to find a way to nab her captain once more. 'Now if I were a scared man, where would I go?'

Fortunately for Nami, Vivi and Alvida the answer came in the form of a monstrous wave and a broken down boat. The little caravel was tossed atop the waves, luckily it hit the side of a small island and grounded to a halt. This sudden stop sent the resident women tumbling down the ship and onto the beach sand below.

"Uhh….did anyone catch the whale that hit us?"

"That was no whale, it was a tsunami, it had been about 40 feet tall. Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, my skin can take anything the world throws at me. I am so perfect."

"You know what I said about that Alvida? Right, anyways let's get our bearings, where the heck are we Nami-san?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, I need to get my map and log pose. We should be at Little Garden but with that type of weather who knows?"

"You guys okay?"

Looking above them the girls saw their captive…uhh….captain, "Were okay Luffy, how bout the rest of the crew?"

"Well Zoro is still asleep, Sanji is awake but he bumped his head and seems to be seeing stars, he keeps talking about a bunch of angels. Lastly, Ussop seems to be okay but that bruise you gave him didn't help Alvida."

Having the decency to look shamefaced Alvida hung her head in a bout of shame, Luffy looked on at the surrounding area, "Where are we Nami?"

"As I finished telling these two, without my equipment and maps I can't tell you. Can you pass them down?"

Nodding his head Luffy went in search of the elusive equipment, searching in the cabin's game room Luffy found what he needed. Slowing removing bits of wood and dust that had piled up around the maps and equipment, Luffy could only hope that the Log Pose didn't get broken when they landed here.

With the equipment retrieved Luffy went back out to hand it to Nami, "Hey Nami I think this is it, I don't know what else you need, look it over first."

Taking the map and other things away from her captain, Nami soon tried to plot their uneven course. 'So if the waves hit us in this direction this should be Little Garden, but I don't see why that this would be called that.' Looking around Nami soon found out the reasoning behind it, 'Those trees are a bit older than I thought they would be, plus their humongous, how could they grow that high? And what are those dark things over there, they look like the size of elephants but no way in heck are they any type of mammal I have seen.'

"Nami, do you know where we are? And why the heck those eyes keep staring at us?"

"I think were on the island of Little Garden, but as for the eyes I would suggest we run about now."

Needing no second urging, all three ran toward the ship and it's superhuman crew, "A little help here Luffy, I don't think we can make it up in time."

"Sure Nami, just keep going I'll deal with the beasts." Jumping from his perch Luffy faced the enemy head on, but got a nice big surprise when it was a towering T-Rex. "Wha…..a dinosaur….it's so big….I wonder if I can eat it?"

"Luffy stop messing around and pound it already, I don't want to be some dinosaurs dinner tonight." Doing as his navigator instructed, Luffy gave the dinosaur the ole one, two punch. Sending the beast into la la land, "That was fast, wonder if it tastes good?"

Looking at the enormous beast, Luffy was tempted to filet it right then and there, but other matters were more pressing. "Where the heck are we Nami? Why are there dinosaurs?"

"I can answer that Luffy-kun, this island is one of the prehistoric islands, meaning it hasn't gone into it's human stage yet."

"Huh?"

"With the amount of trouble it takes to get around the Grand Line each island evolves naturally. That is why some are the most advanced you will ever see, while some are like this place, a scene out of a dinosaur book. Do you understand?"

"Uh-uh."

Hanging her head Vivi tried to explain it once more, all it did was confuse Luffy until he was holding his head in pain. "Alright enough, just think of it as a dinosaur park, but the dinosaurs are real. Get it?"

"Yep."

"Great now that the history lesson is over what the heck are we going to do? This is Little Garden, but by the time the Log Pose sets we will be dinosaur chow."

The crew was not alarmed in the least, well at least Luffy wasn't, "Hey that means I can get all the meat I can eat from these dinosaurs, how bout it Sanji?"

"Sanji is still lying in his hammock Luffy."

"Oh right, guess I'll have to gut it myself."

"Ewww…gross Luffy, you don't even have a knife."

"I'll just break it into little pieces and eat it like that."

"Don't you want to cook it first?"

"Nah, I mean it all goes down the same way anyways."

The three women turned toward the cabin to see if they could find something to do while they were waiting for the Log Pose to set. "Don't wander far Luffy, I don't want to have to go looking for you later."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry Nami-san."

Picking apart the dinosaur was no small task but with Luffy's Devil Fruit powers it was a cinch. 'Okay, I think that is it, the rest of the stuff is garbage.' Tossing away what he could not eat, Luffy went in search of a place where he could rinse off. 'I smell like dinosaur blood and guts, I guess not a bad repellant against the girls.'

While rinsing off in the river, Luffy heard an ominous roar, 'What the heck is that? Something I can eat?'

Soon sounds of trees being trampled could be heard, 'Oh it is a big one, I'll eat for a week on the meat. Wonder if it's tough or tender?'

Looking toward the jungle, Luffy could make out a shape of enormous size, 'If that is a cow…mmmmmmm…..don't look like a cow though.'

"Hey Luffy cut it out, stop making all that noise."

"It's not me Nami, it's that thing over there."

Looking off into the distance Nami was stricken with fear, 'Giants? Why oh why did it have to be giants?' Luffy was getting excited the thing was going to emerge any second, 'Dinner time.'

Bursting through the underbrush, the giant greeted the newcomers with a massive bellow. "Hello….are you visitors?"

Fainting quickly away, Nami didn't have the energy to answer, "Yeah, what you want?"

"Oh a spirited human, what is your name warrior?"

"Name's Monkey D. Luffy, what is yours big human?"

"Human? Me? Hahahahahaha…..I am no human little man, I am a giant, name's Brody."

"How did you find us?"

"I followed the beast's death call, who killed the dinosaur?"

"That would be me, want some meat?"

"Hahahaha…that is funny little one, now tell me who really killed the thing."

"I did it, with my bare hands."

Looking at the captain with more admiration, the giant accepted the meat, "How bout a fire little man?"

"Sounds good."

Taking the back of his sword, Brody rubbed it against a huge boulder, sparks soon flew and ignited the woods that were closest to them. Breaking off the lumber, Brody made the fire that would cook the slabs of meat.

"So Brody how did you get here?"

"Well I am here for a particular battle, it is against another giant, we must fight to the death."

"Oh cool, but how is the meat coming along?"

"Fine, it should be ready in about a minute."

Nodding his head, Luffy went to go check up on the girls and his crew. Nami was still on the deck of the ship, "Hey Nami you okay?"

"Yes, but what are you doing Luffy-kun?"

"Eating meat."

"No, I mean what are you doing talking to a giant?"

"He's nice, and he made the fire so I don't see anything wrong. Why don't you go on down and talk to him. It's okay, I'll be there to protect you." Smiling gently Nami acknowledged Luffy's request, while she was talking to the Giant, Luffy went in search of Vivi and Alvida.

"Hey you girls okay?"

"Yeah were fine, at least now that you're here Luffy-kun."

"Can't you tone it down a little, jeez I don't need to here that every day and every second."

"You just don't love him like I do."

"Come off it Alvida, I love Luffy with a passion you can never fathom."

"Uh…girls, why don't you guys go with Nami and meet the new visitor."

"Sure Luffy, don't stay too long cooped up in here."

The girls each gave Luffy a mind numbing kiss, thus by the time he found the 3 remaining men on the ship Luffy was in la la land. "Luffy you okay?"

"Huh? Oh Ussop, yeah I'm fine. Why don't you go outside, there is food out there."

"Sounds good, you going to get Zoro and Sanji?"

"Yeah."

Quickly exiting the compartment, Ussop headed to the deck for a big surprise, 'I wonder if he will scream like a little baby?'

"Ahhh….what the heck is that? A giant? Ahhhhh"

'Yep he did.'

**Author's Notes: I'll leave it here for now, leave a review please? Anyways, I have to go, see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Luck of Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of One Piece, please don't sue me.**

Luffy found the remaining two crewmen still asleep, although Sanji was not asleep by choice but rather due to a severe head contusion. 'Guess the wave did a number on Sanji, wonder if he can still cook the meat I caught?'

"Oi…Sanji? You alright?"

Shaking the stars from his eyes, Sanji refocused on his captain, "Hey Luffy, where the heck did that wave come from?"

"Don't know, Nami and the others are checking it out now."

"Oh…Nami-swan….She is outside? It is too dry outside she needs a drink, why didn't you give her a glass of lemonade?"

"Jeez calm down, there are more important things, I caught us some meat. Can you cook it?"

"Well that depends on how well you caught it, did you bruise it in any way?"

"Well, I might have broken all its bones with my bare hands, does that count?"

Hanging his head in disgust, Sanji just gave up and went outside to see if any of the meat was usable. 'Guess a bruised dinosaur is still better than no meat, I wonder if he will grill it?'

Getting back to the task at hand, Luffy went in search of Zoro, he soon found the master swordsman lying in his hammock fast asleep. "Oi Zoro, wake up, dinner time."

Almost immediately Zoro's eyelids started to blink rapidly, "Oi….You coming to eat or what?" Shaking the last drags of slumber from his person, Zoro headed through the door and toward the main deck. 'Guess that was it, hopefully Sanji cooked the meat already.'

Following his crewmate, Luffy soon saw the light of the sun once more, "Ahhh….Meat!"

"Luffy not all things revolve around food."

"Hmmm…..?"

"Oh never mind, let's just go eat."

Luffy and Zoro headed to where the rest of the gang was eating with Brogy. "Hey Luffy-kun, come over here the meat is delicious."

"Hey leave some for me."

"Don't worry Luffy-kun, I'll give you something much better later on."

Looking at Alvida-chan, Luffy felt shivers run up and down his spine. "Hey what is she doing here?"

"What's it to you Long-Nose?"

"Long-Nose? Who you calling Long-Nose, you smooth demon."

"Demon am I? Well we'll just see about that when I crush your bones into cream for my skin."

"Alvida-san, stop it. Let's just eat the meat."

"Alright Luffy-kun."

"Luffy-kun? What the heck is happening here?"

"Well I don't mind it, Alvida-swan….would you like a parfait?"

"I'm not talking to you love cook, now what the heck Luffy?"

"Well, it's a long story, how bout after lunch?"

Hearing his own stomach growling, Zoro let it go and dug into the monstrous slab of meat that was currently slowing roasting over the fire pit. Eating like a man possessed, Zoro soon finished all he needed to fight for the next couple of days, "Who are you Ossan?"

"I'm Brogy, I cooked this food."

"I got that much, but why are you 100 feet tall?"

"I am a giant, it is normal for me to be this tall."

"Nevermind, you're just as bad as Luffy."

Looking for a nice spot to rest, Zoro patiently waited for Luffy to finish his 18 course meal consisting of all the meat that he could see. "Oi…Luffy you done yet?"

"Almost….chomp…..chomp….ahhh….done." Patting his stomach Luffy was satisfied, for now. "Mind telling us what's going on? And where the heck are we? And why the pirate Alvida is here?"

"Uhh….well this is Brogy the giant, were on Little Garden, and Alvida followed us…is that all?"

"Could you elaborate on that?"

Watching as the young man tried to comprehend what the heck elaborate means, Nami felt sorry for him, "Zoro just know that Brogy is a good giant, he won't eat us or kill us."

"I guess…whatever I'm going to sleep."

"Nami-swan….would you like a drink? I have iced tea?"

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

"Anything for you Nami-swan."

"How bout the rest of us?"

"You can serve yourselves, I'm not your maid."

With a snort of contempt, Ussop went toward the pitcher of iced tea, "Hey Luffy you want some?"

"Yes!"

"Jeez, it's just tea calm down." In the distance a tremendous boom sounded, Brogy seemed to look off into the distance, "Well thank you friends, I must be off, I am sorry I have to just leave."

Without another word, Brogy went east in the direction of the tallest mountain range. "Wonder what that was all about, hey look over there, it's another giant, and he's bigger than Brogy."

"Yeah, but less stout, I mean look at Brogy's muscles their bigger than a Sea King width wise."

Weapons drawn, the two giant's faced off, one held a giant axe while the other a sword of immense proportions. Delivering a battle cry that shook the very earth itself, the two combatants joined arms, and they seemed evenly matched. While Brogy was the more muscular of the two, it seemed the other giant was the more agile one. Soon the two were at a stalemate, each trying to suppress the other and gain dominance to deliver the final blow. Each strike was targeted at a major artery and/or organ, it was not a game or show but a battle to the death by two honorable men.

"Wow, look at them go. Their so cool."

Ussop was impressed with the way they handled themselves as well as the way that they seemed to be trying to beat the life out of the other. "Cool…I wonder if they can teach me."

"Oi…Luffy….We better get going."

"Nami, but the Log Pose has not set yet."

"I know but I don't want to be around when they finish their fight. The other giant could be a people eater, we don't know if he is or is not."

Nami had nothing to be worried about, the two soon delivered a major blow to the side of their opponents head. The fall of the two titans shook the ground the crew sat on, "Whoa….that was cool."

"If you are done with the melodrama of two idiots beating the heck out of each other, can we leave?"

"Right away Alvida-swan…"

"Knock it off love cook."

"Oh…are you going to make me Long-Nose?"

"I told you not to call me that, Zoro get him."

Unfortunately for Ussop, Zoro was in another deep sleep cycle, "You have got to be kidding me, you just sleep on the boat, is that all you do Zoro?" All that followed Ussop's question was silence, "Not so tough now are you Long-Nose?"

"Back off love cook, I can take you."

"Look their getting up, how the heck can they stand such a direct punch to their heads?"

"I don't know Nami, but it looks like their coming this way."

The two giants brushed off the dust from their clothing and headed in the direction of the crew. "Well what do we have here? Humans?"

"Yeah, these are some friends of mine Dorry. The one with the straw hat is Luffy."

"Hey Ossan!"

"Hey yourself little one, who are the others Brogy?"

"Well, I really don't know, I didn't get their names….hahahahahahahaha."

Everyone that watched the giant felt an urge to sweatdrop, "Hahahaha…..Brogy you haven't changed a bit in 100 years."

"You guys have been fighting for 100 years?"

"Yeah."

"Sugoi! That is so cool, isn't it Luffy?"

"Yeah, but why do you fight?"

"Why do we fight? Hmmmm……I don't remember."

"You too? I have forgotten as well Brogy."

The two giants had a laugh at their utter stupidity and then went toward the fire to finish off the rest of the meat and drinks. "So you guys fight whenever the middle volcano erupts?"

"Yeah, I don't know when that came to be the signal but it is now."

"I guess we have forgotten that as well."

The crew of the Going Merry looked on at the strange people that inhabited this island, 'If I didn't know better I would guess they are smarter then they seem, but with their stupid fight they have no outlet for their intelligence. There is also the fact that they keep punching each other in the head, a number of those and anyone would be as stupid as an ox.'

While the party was in full swing, another group of travelers were forming on the opposite side of the island. "Is everything ready? I don't want any screw-ups this time."

"Of course Mr. 5, but it wasn't I who screwed up."

"What are you talking about Miss Valentine?"

"Well I don't remember you being much help against the Straw Hat pirates."

"Let's just go, I don't need to be reminded of that fact."

"Of course Mr. 5."

The two goons went in search of Luffy and co. 'When I find that pipsqueak he'll wish he never saw my face.'

Luffy and the gang were a little more lax then recommended, it seemed that they drank more than their fill of the ale and eaten too much of the meat. The whole gang decided a little nap would do them some good, because what is the use of waiting around for the Log Pose to recalculate, it would take over a year.

Although Sanji suddenly wished that he was Luffy, 'What the heck is going on? Why are Nami, Vivi, and Alvida doing curled up next to Luffy?' The four had combined into a human sandwich with Luffy as the filling, and all the girls were much obliged to that fact of life.

While the crew was asleep, the giants were talking to each other, "So you don't know why we fought?"

"No idea, how bout you?"

"Nope, guess were just fighting for pride now, eh Brogy?"

"Sounds good to me Dorry."

The middle volcano erupted once more and the two giants again followed the call, 'I knew it would come to this, those stupid ignoramus's don't know the difference between honor and stupidity.'

Waiting in the treetops, Mr. 3 had a clear view of the giants, 'I will make them pay for their stupidity, and I might even make Mr. 2 with the capture of those idiots.'

"Mr. 3 what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh Miss Goldenweek, you came out of the hut? Well, were going to kill those giants over there."

"Huh? Okay, but I don't want to use too much of my power, you do most of it."

"What? You had a three week vacation, why are you tired?"

"I am not tired."

"Then why are you so lazy?"

"Because I can be."

"Oh never mind, let's just get this over with, I want to go back home."

"Fine."

Planning the perfect trap, Mr. 3 wanted to lure away the Straw Hat crew, but unfortunately for him they were all asleep. 'How the heck can Miss Goldenweek lure them away when they are all asleep? And who the heck sleeps in a place like this?'

"Oi! What are you doing here Mr. 3?"

Turning around, Mr. 3 came face to face with Zoro. "How did you know my name? Are you a spy?"

Looking at the 3 weaved into his hair, Zoro could only shake his head, "I asked you what you were doing here, now answer me."

"Don't get so cocky you pea brained simpleton."

"Who you calling a simpleton? I will slice you into tiny little pieces."

The battle was drawn, Mr. 3 ejected a gelatinous mess at Zoro, and it stopped Zoro in his tracks. "What the heck is this stuff? It looks like icing on a cake."

"That is no icing, it is super strength candle wax, now prepare for death swordsman." Ejecting more of the substance from his hands, Mr. 3 wanted to coat Zoro and make him into a sculpture fit for a king. "Thanks for the warning stupid, I'll cut through this like nothing."

With a quick slash, Zoro was free and off and running, he brought the battle into Mr. 3's face. "Hey, how did you do that?"

"I wouldn't worry so much, I mean you are going to be dead soon."

"I don't think so swordsman, Candle Champion, now my body is encased in a wax form that is as strong as steel and twice as light."

Slicing against the substance, Zoro soon learned that the idiot wasn't lying. 'How the heck can I cut steel?'

"Give up swordsman, and I might give you a quick death."

"Shut up, Oi Luffy wake up, Hey Sanji, idiots wake up." Kicking the stupid crew, Zoro successfully awakened them from their slumber. "Oi spike head, don't kick me."

"I could use a hand love cook."

"What's that Zoro? A new playmate?"

"Baka, that is the enemy, now get him."

"Okay, here goes Gomu Gomu no Pistol." Unfortunately for Luffy, when he hit the armor it hurt like heck, "Ouch, what the heck is that made of? Ouch, ouch."

"Idiot, use something stronger, his armor is like steel."

"Like steel eh? I wonder if he can take a kick."

Launching himself at the candle coated freak, Sanji delivered a series of masterful kicks, each one connected with the armor, and each one did little to no good. "Okay, that's new."

"Oi! Who's that? And why are you fighting him Luffy-kun?"

"Alvida-swan!"

"He's the enemy, right Zoro?"

"Yeah, though he is a bit stronger than before."

"I'll help then, with my Sube-Sube powers he won't know what hit him."

Running toward Mr. 3, Alvida wasn't surprised when he hit her, although Mr. 3 was, it bounced right off her skin. "What the heck?"

"I told you so, now die like a good man. Club Smash." Delivering a massive club attack onto his armor, Alvida was surprised when he didn't crumple up and die. "Huh? What happened?"

"As I have told them beforehand, your attacks are worthless, now you die like a good girl. Champ Attack" Although the attack did not inflict any damage onto Alvida she still flew into Luffy's arms. "Oh Luffy-kun my hero!"

"Damn you Luffy, I was supposed to save her."

"Okay, here catch Sanji." Throwing Alvida at Sanji, Luffy went in for the attack, Gomu Gomu no Stamp

Delivering a seismic kick onto his armor, Luffy was not surprised it did no good. "What did I just finish saying?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening. Gomu Gomu no Pistol"

Hammering against the armor it again did no damage, "Are you stupid or just deaf?"

Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun Delivering punch upon punch, Luffy was hoping to split the candle wax. "Give it up, it's futile."

Unfortunately for Mr. 3 it wasn't, the candle wax was soon splintering, "Impossible, how could this be?"

"It just is, now take it like a man, Demon Slash" Zoro crisscrossed the candle armor, with that extra little pressure it collapsed without a fight. "Now Luffy!"

"You got it. Gomu Gomu no Axe"

"Impossible!" With a mighty kick Mr. 3 was down and out, or more accurately his image was destroyed. "What the heck? He was made of wax?"

"No stupid, someone switched him, he got away!"

"Oh, guess that's over."

"Are you crazy? He's out there, we got to hunt him down."

"And how would you consider doing that spike head?"

"Shut up love cook, I'm thinking."

"Oi, he's getting away, think faster."

"I say a contest, first one to get him wins, how bout it love cook?"

"I say your on, time limit?"

"No time limit, let's just see who gets him without the other knowing. Meet back here when you here a whistle."

"Fine, let's go."

With that the cook and the swordsman were off on a contest of skills, and that left the rest of the crew asleep or just barely awake. "What idiots, that guy is not dumb, he'll hide better then they can find him."

"They'll get him, I know."

"How are you so confident Luffy-kun?"

"I know."

Watching as the love of her life stood there, Alvida found a new reason to love him. 'I guess even when the odds are against him, he will always be Luffy. I like that.'

"Oi Alvida? You okay?"

"Yeah, let's go wake up the rest of them. Then we can finish what we started."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see."

Luffy soon wished he had not asked that question, 'I guess it can't be helped….though I do wish sometimes that it wouldn't happen.'

**Author's Notes: Hello! Here's Chapter 4, I hope you like it. Anyways, leave a review please? I got to go, See you next time.**


End file.
